


Solo un compañero

by VictoriaPkmn



Series: El nacimiento del nuevo Slate [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Andy es adorable, Kamo es un buen compañero, M/M, cómo carajo se etiqueta, hay romance, intento de humor, la ex de Kamo aparece para amargar el día, pero muy disimulado, trabajan demasiado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaPkmn/pseuds/VictoriaPkmn
Summary: Ya es hora de pagar la desobediencia, ¿qué tendrá preparado para ellos Fushimi? Doce horas encerrado trabajando es demasiado para el pobre Andy, pero siempre tendrá a Kamo para distraerse porque, ante todo, son compañeros, y los compañeros se apoyan mutuamente.
Relationships: Doumyouji Andy & Kamo Ryuuhou, Doumyouji Andy/Kamo Ryuuhou
Series: El nacimiento del nuevo Slate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944016





	Solo un compañero

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, al igual que Feliz cumpleaños, Saruhiko esta historia está publicada en Wattpad con el mismo nick, también la he editado así que habrá algunas cosillas diferentes.  
> La historia se sitúa unos días después de Feliz cumpleaños, Saruhiko, en noviembre del 2014.

Después del fatídico día de la fiesta sorpresa, Fushimi-san está bastante irritable, al menos conmigo, ¿qué se supone que he hecho ahora? Mis informes están impecables, bueno, más o menos, pero lo intento, él no me cree cuando le digo que me estoy esforzando por no explicar gráficamente las misiones, de hecho, _nadie_ me cree, salvo Kamo. La última idea que ha tenido nuestro superior es que, en palabras textuales «dibuja tus horribles explicaciones en una hoja aparte y no en el informe que, dicho sea de paso, es un documento oficial que el bastardo del rey ignora bastante», sí, tal cual me lo dijo ayer, solo espero que el Capitán lo oyese y le impusiese un castigo merecido… ¿a quién quiero engañar? El Capitán _nunca_ le sancionaría por eso, de hecho, no le sancionaría por nada, estoy seguro de que, en el fondo, disfruta con sus comentarios mordaces, aunque ponga en entredicho su honor como Rey Azul.

—¡Domyoji! —alzo la cabeza del informe y me encuentro al mentado superior frente a mi mesa, a su lado está un muy incómodo Akiyama—. Vamos, tengo una cosa para vosotros dos.

Me levanto confuso, miro a Kamo esperando que intervenga a mi favor, pero sus ojos reflejan lo mismo que los míos, supongo que esta vez me toca afrontarlo como lo que soy, uno de los cuatro comandantes de Scepter 4, aunque _convenientemente_ nadie lo recuerde. Los tres caminamos por los pasillos vacíos, no sé si eso es bueno o malo, hasta llegar a una de las múltiples salas que nadie usa más que en casos concretos, Fushimi-san es el primero en entrar, sobre la mesa hay un montón bien grande de papeles, es entonces cuando empiezo a temblar de miedo.

—Lo prometido es deuda, este es vuestro trabajo de hoy, repartíoslo, quiero los informes terminados en mi mesa a las ocho, eso son unas doce horas —lo miro con la boca abierta, ¿doce horas _seguidas_ de trabajo? Ni en mis peores pesadillas Fushimi-san es tan cruel—. Cada minuto que perdáis será peor para vosotros.

Una vez nos ha calado el ultimátum, nuestro superior se va cerrando la puerta tras él, y puedo jurar que ese sonido es el peor que he escuchado en mi corta vida, más aún que la palabra “trabajo” en boca de la Teniente. Miro a mi compañero de desgracias y lo encuentro dividiendo la montaña de papeles en dos partes antes de sentarse ante uno de los ordenadores, quitarse el abrigo y dividir su montón en otros más pequeños, decido seguir su ejemplo. Unas horas más tarde tengo la mitad de los informes dispersos a mi alrededor y la otra bajo la mesa cuidadosamente ordenados, Akiyama no ha levantado la vista del ordenador desde que se sentó y el silencio empieza a inquietarme.

—Esto… Akiyama —el aludido me mira un segundo antes de volver a la pantalla—, ¿a qué se debe el trabajo extra?

—Es por lo del otro día, cuando terminé tus informes. Después de que salieras me dijo que hablaría con la Teniente sobre nuestro trabajo, no creí que fuera a hacerlo de verdad.

—¿Sabías que Fushimi-san terminó mis informes y se los llevó al Capitán la noche anterior? —su cabeza se alza bruscamente—. El propio Capitán me lo dijo, así que él también debería estar aquí, trabajando como un esclavo.

—Es Fushimi-san después de todo, siempre tiene que asegurarse de que el trabajo está bien hecho.

—¿Y por qué nos castiga? Si, después de todo, él también incumple las normas.

—A ti por retrasarte con los informes, y a mí por ayudarte aun sabiendo que no debería —lo miro fijamente hasta que él también lo hace, entonces dejo que mi furia quede patente en mis ojos, él simplemente se encoge de hombros y sigue a lo suyo—. Él solo cumple con su trabajo, igual que deberíamos hacer nosotros ahora.

Hago caso omiso de su defensa de nuestro cruel superior, pero le doy la razón en lo referente al trabajo, el reloj termina marcando las dos de la tarde, si sigo así siento que moriré de agotamiento, doy las últimas pinceladas al informe y me levanto estirando los brazos, mis huesos crujen tras tanto tiempo inmóvil en la misma postura, Akiyama me mira arqueando una ceja y por una vez sus ojos no regresan inmediatamente al ordenador, me pongo el abrigo y camino hasta la puerta.

—¿Dónde vas?

—A por algo de comer, y a descansar un rato. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, los informes no van a desaparecer más rápido porque nos matemos a trabajar.

Abro la puerta una rendija, lo suficiente para comprobar si hay alguien fuera –el propio Fushimi-san para asegurarse de que trabajamos–, el pasillo está desierto, muy a lo lejos se escucha el ruido propio de la base, nada fuera de lo común, así que me aventuro a salir cerrando a mi espalda porque no parece que Akiyama vaya a imitarme. Procuro caminar despacio, atento por si viene alguien, asomándome un poco en las esquinas antes de doblarlas, cualquier precaución es poca, y finalmente consigo llegar al –vacío– comedor del dormitorio masculino. Entro decidido y abro la nevera buscando algo que pueda preparar rápidamente, como un sándwich, pero no hay nada.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces Domyoji? —me levanto rápidamente –golpeándome de paso con la nevera– y me giro asustado, frente a mí solo está Kamo, suspiro aliviado y me froto el golpe cerrando la puerta con el pie—. ¿Quién creías que era?

—Has sonado muy autoritario, me has asustado —él solo se dirige a los fogones donde hay una olla burbujeando, ¿cómo no la vi al entrar?, remueve su contenido antes de girarse y apoyarse en la encimera mirándome atento—. ¿Qué?

—¿Qué pasa con Fushimi-san? Benzai le preguntó, pero no dijo nada.

—Nos ha puesto a trabajar como sus esclavos personales, hoy he rellenado más informes que en todo lo que llevo aquí.

—Eso es porque la mitad de las veces somos nosotros los que terminamos tu trabajo —lo miro dolido ante su acusación, ¿cómo es posible que mi propio compañero de cuarto diga _eso_ de mí?—. No me mires así, sabes que es verdad.

—Eso no evita que duela.

En sus ojos relampaguea algo momentáneamente –pero no alcanzo a discernir qué–, antes de que me dé la espalda para vigilar la comida. Me siento en una de las mesas contemplándole, está tenso –como cuando discute con su exmujer–, solo que esta vez me temo que el único culpable soy yo, sus movimientos son mecánicos, habituado como está a trabajar entre fogones, a veces pienso que es nuestro cocinero personal simplemente porque a los demás no nos apetece aprender, más que porque a él le encante la cocina. Me quedo absorto mirándole hasta que sus ojos coinciden con los míos, ¿cuánto llevo observándolo? Qué vergüenza.

—Siéntate bien para comer.

—¿Qué? —lo miro sin comprender hasta que veo un plato rebosante de comida en su mano.

—Que te bajes de la mesa Andy —obedezco con presteza –pero solo porque me ha llamado por mi nombre–, acomodándome correctamente para comer, enseguida me veo recompensado con el plato frente a mí y su mano revuelve mis cabellos con cariño—. Buen provecho.

—Gracias.

Ataco la comida sin vacilar, saboreando la combinación de ingredientes que hacen que la cocina de Kamo esté tan buena, casi estoy terminando cuando la segunda ración aparece por arte de magia, doy buena cuenta de ella también antes de llevar ambos platos al fregadero y arremangarme para lavarlos, sin embargo, su mano en mi antebrazo me detiene y me empuja suavemente hacia atrás para hacerlo él.

—No estoy inválido —me mira de reojo, yo _sé_ qué significa esa mirada—. ¡No iba a romperlos!

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Entonces?

—Te conozco, sé que estás echando tiempo para no volver al trabajo —le miro enfurruñado, desgraciadamente me conoce tan bien que es cierto—. Vete, o no acabarás nunca.

—Ya voy —doy media vuelta dispuesto a irme, aunque su mano me retiene tirando de mi abrigo, me giro confuso para ver una fiambrera llena hasta los topes y palillos, lo cojo todo retrocediendo un par de pasos—. ¿Para qué…?

—Es para Akiyama, llévaselo, no quiero que pase hambre por no dejar de trabajar.

—De acuerdo, no sé cómo te las arreglas para preocuparte por todos y no volverte loco.

—Eres mi compañero de habitación, creo que estoy suficientemente inmunizado contra la locura.

Entrecierro los ojos sin saber muy bien si eso era una broma o no, mejor me voy antes de decir algo de lo que luego me arrepienta, en el camino de vuelta no me encuentro con nadie, lo cual es un alivio, y llego en menos tiempo del que tardé para ir al comedor. Akiyama sigue exactamente como lo dejé, con la diferencia de que el montón de los informes acabados ha crecido tanto como el otro disminuido, su vista parece imantada al ordenador, solo la alza cuando dejo la comida a un lado de su codo.

—¿Qué…?

—De Kamo, para que comas.

—Gracias.

—Dáselas a él cuando terminemos nuestra condena.

Retomo el trabajo en el punto donde lo había dejado mientras él hace la primera pausa en seis horas, las hojas vuelan de un lado a otro a medida que paso los informes al ordenador, el montón bajo la mesa va creciendo lentamente mientras que el desorden a mi alrededor no parece reducirse, ¿cómo es posible? Ni que Fushimi-san hubiera venido a ponerme más trabajo, miro con sospecha a mi compañero, _nah_ , menuda tontería, digo yo que su crueldad tendrá algún límite. Las horas se diluyen tan rápido como agua entre los dedos, acercándose peligrosamente al límite, termino haciendo una carrera contrarreloj para terminar los últimos informes y, cuando al fin lo consigo, suspiro triunfante, hoy he dado lo mejor de mí mismo: he terminado el trabajo a tiempo, no hay dibujos incriminatorios, y por una vez no me he distraído con el vuelo de una mosca; pero esto no quiere decir que esté deseando otra jornada similar. Al otro lado de la mesa Akiyama ya está recogiendo y disponiendo los informes en orden para entregarlos.

—¿Has acabado ya Domyoji?

—Sí —sus ojos me miran sorprendidos—. Yo también puedo ser eficiente.

No dice nada, ordeno los papeles para que Fushimi-san no pueda quejarse –aunque, de todos modos, encontrará algo que le disguste–, me pongo el abrigo otra vez y salgo pitando de la sala infernal, Akiyama no tarda en seguirme y juntos terminamos frente a la mesa de nuestro irritable –y también un poco _irritante_ – superior. Él se limita a extender la mano, soy el primero en darle el trabajo, sus ojos pasean veloces por las hojas, haciéndome dudar si verdaderamente está _leyendo_ algo, pero cuando los primeros chasquidos llegan compruebo que sí, lo está leyendo, afortunadamente no son muchos y cuando termina me mira menos cabreado que de costumbre.

—Pasable —¿eh? ¿solo _pasable_?—. Al menos esta vez es entendible, ¿ves cómo no hacen falta dibujitos? —los informes de Akiyama pasan el escaneo con menos chasquidos aún y luego una diminuta –tanto, que llego a cuestionarme si no estoy alucinando ya– sonrisa aparece en su rostro—. Espero que hayáis aprendido la lección.

—Sí, Fushimi-san.

Nos hace un gesto con la mano indicando que podemos irnos, al darme la vuelta para recoger mi espada compruebo que es el único que queda, ¿estaba esperando por nosotros o acaso va a incumplir su turno como siempre? Salgo casi corriendo, dejando atrás a Akiyama y voy directo a mi habitación, estoy tan cansado que ni cenar podría, por el camino me encuentro a otros miembros de Scepter 4 que también van hacia los dormitorios, y otros tantos en dirección contraria, hacia el comedor. Al llegar cierro la puerta, tirándome a continuación en mi cama, mis párpados caen solos y me dejo llevar, lo siguiente que noto es una sacudida insistente en mi hombro y me revuelvo para alejarme.

—Domyoji, despierta —abro los ojos lentamente para encontrarme los de Kamo mirándome con fijeza—. Al menos ponte el pijama y métete en la cama, ahí fuera cogerás frío.

Me levanto medio atontado para hacerle caso, palpo bajo la almohada hasta dar con mi pijama habitual y luego me desvisto sin mirar dónde cae el uniforme, ya lo recogeré mañana, una vez cumplido eso me meto bajo las mantas acurrucándome ante el gélido contacto de las sábanas, la luz se apaga cuando mi compañero se echa en la cama de arriba, aunque el silencio pronto se ve roto por el timbre de su móvil.

—Sí… Iba a dormir… No… —me pregunto quién demonios llamará a estas horas, desconecto de la conversación hasta que su voz –más alta de lo normal– me trae de vuelta—. ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Cómo que este mes no podré verla? —así que se trata de su exmujer, pues menudas horas, y encima no podrá ver a su hija—. ¿Por qué no puedo verla?... ¿Has ido al médico?... Ya lo sé, no tienes que decirlo de ese modo… Sí… Yo solo digo que… No me grites, por favor —no soporto a esa mujer, de verdad, es la peor persona que _no_ he conocido, porque Kamo insiste en no hablarme de ella, ni mostrarme fotos, nada—. Andy está durmiendo… —miro hacia arriba instintivamente, aunque no pueda ver nada, al escuchar mi nombre—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?... Es mi compañero… Es su nombre… Sí, es habitual que lo llame por su nombre, ¿por qué te molesta tanto?... Di lo que quieras… ¿Puedo hablar con ella?

La discusión se prolonga porque su exmujer no da su brazo a torcer, cuando lo único que quiere Kamo es hablar con su hija, y yo me pregunto, ¿qué tiene ella en mi contra? Si no me conoce, creo, aunque parece que Kamo le habla habitualmente de mí o, mejor dicho, que _discuten_ habitualmente sobre mí, finalmente el tono de mi compañero se suaviza.

—Hola cariño, mamá me ha dicho que te has puesto enferma, ¿cómo estás?... Seguro que se te pasa pronto… Sí… —al hablar con su hija muestra una faceta de él que solo yo puedo contemplar, sobre todo cuando me invita a pasar el día con ellos, lo que sucede muy de vez en cuando, pero lo comprendo, es el único día que puede estar con ella, verdaderamente yo no pinto nada ahí—. Este mes no podremos vernos… Papá tiene que trabajar… —la mentira me duele, igual que su tono de voz, está afectado, aunque intenta que no traspase la línea telefónica, no debería decirle que tiene que trabajar cada vez que su exmujer decide que no puede visitar a su hija—. Yo también te quiero, ¿me pasas a mamá?... —apenas diez minutos después de empezar a hablar con ella ya tiene que dejarla—. ¿Cuándo podré verla?... ¿Cómo que dentro de seis meses?... No puedes hacerme esto… No, ya sé que…Oye, no, no cuelgues… ¡Maldita sea!

Me encojo en mi sitio al escucharle gritar, son pocas las veces en las que Kamo llega realmente a cabrearse, pero casi siempre tienen que ver con _esa_ mujer, decido seguir fingiendo que duermo, no quiero que sepa que escuché sus lágrimas silenciosas, el corazón se me contrae con su sufrimiento, mañana haré que su día sea radiante, aunque me cueste otra jornada de encarcelamiento. Al final consigo dormirme de nuevo y cuando abro los ojos la alarma está a punto de sonar, desconecto el despertador quedándome un rato más mirando a la nada antes de levantarme. Miro a mi compañero que descansa plácidamente, me da incluso pena despertarlo.

—Kamo —sacudo levemente su hombro sin éxito—, Kamo, despierta— debe estar agotado, ayer era muy tarde cuando terminó la llamada, me subo a su cama y lo zarandeo un poco más fuerte—, Kamo —gruñe y se entierra más en la almohada—. ¡No, eso, no! Ryuho, despierta— más gruñidos y de repente la puerta se abre, me giro sorprendido para encontrarme la figura del Capitán—. Buenos días, Capitán —el Rey Azul me mira, siento sus ojos escaneando atentamente la escena y finalmente sonríe, ¿por qué sonríe?

—Os quiero a todos en quince minutos en la sala de reuniones— asiento fervientemente y él se va por donde vino, voy a retomar mi tarea cuando regresa—. Y con el uniforme.

—Sí, Capitán —esta vez espero un rato prudente hasta que parece que se ha ido y sacudo a mi compañero con más ímpetu logrando despertarle—. ¡Ryuho, despierta!

—Mmm, ¿Andy? —mi corazón da un brinco cuando su voz ronca me llama por mi nombre, sus ojos grises me miran entre la bruma del sueño, me aparto un poco para darle espacio, pero su mano me retiene por la cintura—. Ten cuidado, vas a caerte. Buenos días.

—Buenos días —contemplo su rostro aún adormilado, creo que no es consciente de que está casi abrazándome, hasta que me acuerdo de la visita del Rey Azul—. El Capitán quiere vernos a todos en la sala de reuniones en quince minutos —y nada más decirlo me arrepiento porque termina de despertarse y se baja al suelo de un salto.

Me quedo sentado en su cama, viéndole ordenar mi ropa antes de ponerse su uniforme, en apenas unos segundos se recoge el pelo para que no le estorbe y se gira para mirarme, arquea una ceja ante mi inmovilidad, pero le resto importancia con una sonrisa radiante, estoy muy feliz, y mi cometido es hacer que él también lo esté, porque no importa que su exmujer le amargue la vida, yo siempre estaré ahí para endulzarla, aunque tenga que contentarme con un segundo plano, ser solo un compañero, pero sé que la mayoría de las sonrisas de Kamo son para mí, que al único que le guiña un ojo es a mí, que al que le aparta siempre la comida –sea la hora que sea– es a mí, y que el que puede disfrutar casi las 24 horas del día de su presencia soy yo. Sabiendo todo eso, ¿qué importa lo demás?

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado mi primer intento con esta pareja porque hay más en el horno xD.  
> VictoriaPkmn :D


End file.
